The Demon That was an angel
by gangsta-girl
Summary: In the world of krynn live a demon named ixablat, but he is different a treated bad by demon and human alike..... will he ever be able to make the humans believe he is good
1. Default Chapter

The Demon That Was an Angel!  
  
Chapter one: The meeting between Katria and Ixablat  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Up in the trees close to a farm in the world of Krynn sits Ixablat. A demon who wishes only to protect, but the villagers from the surrounding villages call him a filthy beast. He sits watching people in the fields, close to his home, work in contentment. Wishing for once just once these people would let him join them and not live in fear. But there is one villager that catches his attention most, this girl is Katria, she is vibrant and always has energy. With blonde hair and bluish-green eyes that are always sparking with laughter.  
  
As the day closes to an end he sit there and wonders " what would it be like if I could meet one person that was not afraid of me and would enjoy my company". He falls a sleep hoping one-day that he will find a person that would accept him for who he was.  
  
It is early morning when he awakens, while he is stretching a sudden movement catches his eye, he gets up and leaps from his sitting place to go and investigate. What he finds is Katria trying to perfect her fighting skills. He watches for a few minutes before speaking "You should let your body relax and you wouldn't end up screwing up so much". "Well I would like to see YOU do better mister relax and you won't screw up," she says well turning. She stops dead in mid turn in shock when she realizes what she just said was to a demon and her face lights up. "Oh my god oh my god your a demon a real demon" she excitedly exclaims. "OW not so loud your hurting my ears" he says while cringing. Katria blushes "Sorry this is just so cool I have always wanted to meat a demon My name is Katria. What's yours?" Happy to meet a person who is not scared of him he easily answers. "My name is Ixablat and it is a pleasure to meet you." Meanwhile he is thinking "Wow she isn't scared of me she is actually happy to see me." His thoughts are pulled to a halt when she asks "this may sound highly stupid but could I get you to teach me how to defend my self?" With a confused look he says, "Sure but why would you want to learn how to fight? Sadly she states "At school I get bullied because they think I am just some girl who has no pride and I want to prove them differently." "Oh ok sure I will help lets begin"  
  
For three hours Ixablat showed her move after move which she perfects instantly. When she said she had to leave to get back to the farm she learned many new things and promised to visit soon. Smiling Ixablat is happy that for once he met and helped a human who didn't run away at first sight of him  
  
Ok here's the deal I am new at this and I swear I seriously suck so any reviews I get plz help me out.. And if u flame DON'T BE TO HARSH PLZ PLZ tell me what u think.  
  
Well hope ya like thanks  
  
Gangsta-girl 


	2. chapter 2

YAY I'm back hope u guys liked my first chapter ya I know it was all that good but come on its my first try... Neway thanks for the review who reviewed me I thank u very much... ^_^ *bows* well neways here is chapter 2  
  
*Emotes* ~ Thinking ~ "Saying" (Authors notes during story)  
  
Chapter 2: the bodies  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************  
  
Many days after meeting and train Katria almost everyday Ixablat notice bodies of local farmers showing up around his cave.  
  
Ixablat P.O.V  
  
What the hell is going on why is the scent of blood showing up more and more every day it is starting to get annoying Ixablat wondered.  
  
He walked along the usual trail to go meet Katria when he stumbled over yet again another body and falls flat on his face.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT I AM GETTING SICK OF THIS" he screams. As he turns to look at the body his eyes go wide with horror. The body was Katria grandfather. Oh no Katria is gonna be so upset I must go see her he starts running fast to make sure she is ok.  
  
Katria's P.O.V  
  
~I wonder is father is having any luck in finding gandpapa I hope he does and I hope nothing bad has happened to him~  
  
Just then she hears " KATRIA KATRINA SOMETHINGS AWFUL HAS HAPPEN" from Ixablat  
  
"What is it Ixablat? Why do u look so horrified?" she asks.  
  
" Your *pant* grandfather *pant* is dead *pant* I found *pant* his body right *pant* outside my cave* he says between breathes.  
  
~NO NO father said he was sure gradpapa was alive and well~  
  
" NO he is not allowed to be dead HE ISN"T FATHER SAID HE WOULD BE ALRIGHT" she says while tears are streaming down her face " HE ISN"T ALLOWED TO BE DEAD YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" '  
  
"Katria i am so so so sorry i wish it would have been someone else really i do." Ixablat says trying to calm the young girl's tears  
  
" I.... I..... I .... I must go tell my father it looks like there will be no more training today." Katria says broken-heartedly.  
  
"Its ok I'll walk you to the edge of the forest to make sure you stay safe" taking her hand and leading her out.  
  
Ixablat P.O.V  
  
~she looks so sad i feel so sorry for her.~*looks at her face and wonders if she is gonna be ok* ~ That's it from this moment on i am vow to find out who is killing all these innocent people~  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Right as they are about to leave the forest they here  
  
" BEAST LET GO OF MY DAUGHTERD HAND NOW" some one screams  
  
They look up to find that the man who said this is none other then Katria's father.  
  
"Oh no i must go Katria i will see u tomorrow" he whispers to her and flees.  
  
Katria's father walks up to her " did he hurt u or do anything inappropriate to u that beast"  
  
"No father he found me looking at grandpapa's dead body and bought me here saying it was not safe to be in the forest" she whispers through her tears.  
  
" He probably killed him and didn't want u to be around his trophy. " her father states.  
  
She doesn't say anything only stays silent well her father leads her back home  
  
~I need to do more training even if father only thinks of Ixablat and a filthy beast i know different he is gentle and kind and i am gonna do everything i can to prove this. ~ She thinks well looking back at the forest tomorrow ~ i will do it tomorrow when the shock is over. ~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
HEY i hope u all like this chapter. If u r wondering where the character names r from  
  
Ixablat - is a mob off of Everest  
  
Katria- is just someone i made up  
  
There ya go hope ya like it 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok i am realli sorry but things in life have prevented me from Updating. Plz forgive me i will try to do it more regularly now. Lol

emotes 'thought'

Chapter 3 - Katria is Kidnapped

_Normal P.O,V_

For days the smell of blood increase drivig Ixablat insane and making him gag when ever he tried to go near his cave or come out of his cave. He kept on training Katria upon her request because in this time he thought she should have some means of protection incase something happened whil he was not around. Everyday she was getting better but because of the blood Ixablat had a very short fuse and got mad easily when ever Katria raised her voice at him. He wasn't meaning for it to happen because in truth she was the only friend he had. He loved training her with all his heart. But he really wanted to know what was slaughtering the villages for miles around. The thing that got to everyone most was females were very rarely found slughtered. He Hoped with all his heart that Katria would not be slaughtered ever. Every night he layed awake and hoped and prayed that everything would be ok. At this very moment both of them could be found in the clearing Close to katria's village.

_Katria's P.O.V_

Doing the kata Ixablat names of 'jezz i've done this kata milions of times why can't he come up with something new' "Katria your not comcentrating properly you not doing it properly" he says to me in an annoyed voice. Geting more them a little mad i reply " well i haven't seen you practice all i see you do is sit there and critize me how is that suspose to help me." I last part i screamed. I realized i really irritated him because he got up and stocked over to me and in my face he snarled." You have to be willign to listen for me to HELP you he never listen you never do as you told. Remember wwe are doing this. If it is of no importance to you then why am i even bothing with you." tears welling up in my eyes " Thats right i' just a helpless female right. All i will ever be good for is cooking and cleaning RIGHT RIGHT? I scream back at him watching him cringe.

" I'm sorry katria thats not what i..." he start to say before her stiffens up and starts to sniff the air with a suspisious look on his face. whats going on why is he acting so strange now

_Ixablat's P.O.V_

snarling "Katia Training Is over NOW i mean it do not come hee again unless you see me out side ur house" I say with a hint of anger in my voice " But .. but.. why what did i do?" I feel a hint of regret while i see tear spring to her eyes. "Please Katria for your own safety do as i say i promise to get you agian soon." i beg her. "All right Ixablat" As she takes off toward the path to her house he see a glint of movement and calls " Katria No stop don't Moveany farther." Be my warning is to late.

_Normal P.O.V_

Katria screams as claws dig into her arm dragging her away from Ixablat. "Ixablat.. Daddy .. someone save me please" she screams in fear. Her cries and screams echo through the forest and village making the men drop what they are doing and run towards the forest. Katria's father " that filthy beast is attacking my baby he must die." Still belive Ixablat is the one who is murdering all the villages people.

Ixablat chases after the monster who has Katria following him into the dark depths of the forest. "Give her back you filthy beast." Hoping a lie will make the demon stop he calls " Give my mate back to me or have you no honor." In return all he heard is the demons cruel laughter and katias cries as the demons claws dig deeper into her skin. Snarling he tries lunging forward to grab katria only to have her pulled away and into the daek depths of a cave.

Well thats all for now how you all enjoy.

Gangsta Girl


End file.
